User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Who did you rescue during Extreme Spleef? I rescued Petra. "Who do you think you are!?!" Did you make a deal with Emily or not in Lava Race? I agreed to work with Em in the Lava Race. "Good. I won't let you down." How did you finish the Lava Race? I rescued Nell. "Don't mention it." How did you deal with Hadrian in his palace? I rejected Hadrian's new deal. "I didn't take the deal." Where did Emily go in the end? I brought Em to their home world. "I brought Emily to our home world." All choices/decisions are copyright to: A Journey's End? My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 1 Let the Games Begin Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 2 Playing for Keeps Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 3 Challenge Accepted Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 4 The Most Dangerous Game Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 5 Gaming the System Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 6 To the Victor Go the Spoils Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: D633b59b b542 4be4 8d2b ef2aabf095ea by guiffi dcwa9fa-pre.jpg Official videos: 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin Chapter 2: Playing for Keeps Chapter 3: Challenge: Accepted Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Game Chapter 5: Gaming the System Chapter 6: To the Victor Go the Spoils All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - 108 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This episode is my least favorite. Because Jesse's friends got killed-in-action in this episode. Besides, the near ending is the great moments. Jesse had a payback against Mevia and Hadrian. And her friends finally made it to their home world. So I decided to watch a video for my additional ending point. The list of my additional videos are shown below. This is some of my favorite songs :) And used it for Jesse and her friends made it to their home world. This is a song for Jesse defeating Mevia and Hadrian. Plus, Jesse and her friends are going home :) And the final of my additional ending scene for this finale episode in season 1. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: A Journey's End? Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S1E8 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts